


I get a little bit nervous (around you)

by bloodshotmalvie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, basically just mal being a complete dumbass KHDKD, enjoy, evie as the model and mal as the disaster bi who gets stuck in an atm with her, mentions of harry uma and audrey, or not but yeah haha, sorry y'all mal has a dirty mouth, teens and up bc curse words, this is dumb and short and i wrote this in like an hour, this is inspired by friends season 1 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshotmalvie/pseuds/bloodshotmalvie
Summary: • all you did was look my way, and my heart started to race. •(Or your daily dose of Mal embarrassing herself in front of Evie)(A MALVIE/MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	I get a little bit nervous (around you)

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by friends s01e07)

“…Yes, I’ll be there in five, ten, tops,” Mal was saying, on the phone, to her friend Jay, as she walked through the streets of Auradon City. “Alright, bye.”

 

The feisty, green-eyed, purple haired girl was supposed to meet her friends Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Harry and Uma, who was doing an acoustic set, at their favorite coffee shop, but turns out Mal had run out of cash and the coffee shop didn’t take credit cards. So, Mal ran off to the nearest ATM. She entered the vestibule in a rush, as she didn’t want to be late for Uma’s set, and went through the process of drawing money, sort of grumbling to herself.

 

 _‘What place doesn’t accept credit cards these days. Ridiculous. Making me walk up all the way here.’_ She thought, as she grabbed her money and carelessly put it on her wallet. She checked her phone. If she ran back to the coffee shop, she’d make it just in time for the first song.

 

Mal was ready to run. But as she was extending her hand to open the door, all the lights went out.

 

“What the—”

 

A second later, the emergency lights went on and Mal could see again. She reached for the door, but it wouldn’t open. Mal pulled the door again, several times. Nothing. She furrowed her brows and groaned loudly, turning around.

 

“Oh, great, this is just what I…”

 

Mal trailed off, realizing for the first time that she was not alone in there. Staring back at her was this gorgeous, tall, blue haired girl with warm brown eyes that Mal would recognize anywhere and Mal honestly almost choked at the sight of her. The girl gave her a curious stare.

 

“ _Oh, my fucking god_ ,” Mal whispered to herself as she swiftly walked to the nearest corner to hide her widened eyes and her red cheeks. She shakily fished out her phone but she soon realized her battery had died in the meanwhile.

 

_‘Fuck.’_

There was an obvious blackout and there was nowhere to go, so, Mal ended up leaning on a wall in a corner, not being able to take her eyes out of the gorgeous girl in front of her. She could smell her perfume from where she stood and she was glad she had somewhere to lean on, because she was about to pass out.

 

_‘Oh, my god. It’s **her**. It’s Evie Grimhilde, the model. No, Mal, not just any model, it’s the only one that matters to you, your favorite one, the one you drool over whenever she’s on tv.’_

“Hi, mom? It’s Evie,”

 

Mal felt her body glue itself to the wall. Her voice was so lovely, raspy but sweet like honey. As if Mal thought she couldn’t be more into her, the universe was committed to prove her wrong.

 

_‘Holy shit, I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule with Evie Grimhilde.’_

Mal tried to, like, not drool right in front of the girl, but that was a hard task. She took a deep breath and hoped Evie was too busy with the phone call to notice.

 

_‘Is it a vestibule? Maybe it’s an atrium…Yeah, because that’s precisely the part of this whole situation to focus on, you idiot.’_

“…Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just stuck at the bank, in an ATM vestibule,” Evie calmly said, reassuring her mother that she was fine.

 

_‘If Evie says it’s a vestibule…I’m going with vestibule.’_

 

Mal nodded to herself and right after that she shook her head, almost groaning at how ridiculous she was being right now.

 

“Yes, mom, I’m totally fine,” Evie continued. God, her voice was so soothing.

 

_‘Please, sing me to sleep.’_

“...No, I’m not alone,”

 

Mal perked up so aggressively at that statement that her sudden head movement earned her another curious look from Evie. Mal could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, I’m here with this girl,”

 

Mal blinked.

 

_‘Oh? This girl? I’m **this girl**. That’s me she’s talking about. She acknowledged my presence. Fuck, what do I do now?’_

Mal gave a few steps forward, making the mistake of thinking she had it together, enough to make small talk with the goddess in front of her. Evie finished her phone call and looked at Mal, giving her a little amused smile. Mal immediately stepped back to her corner, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

 

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, abort, what the fuck, she smiled at me, how do I go on after this?’_

Evie then shifted her focus back to her phone and Mal sighted quietly. Having those perfect eyes staring at her made her feel all kinds of feelings.

 

Time passed. Mal started pacing nervously next to the wall, mentally cursing herself.

 

_‘Ok, Mal. It’s been a while and you haven’t said a word. Not a single word. My god, just…do something! Make contact. Smile!’_

Mal nodded to herself, listening to her own self and carefully stepped towards Evie’s direction. Evie was still leaning on the wall, her bag in one hand, her phone on the other. When Evie looked up, noticing how Mal got closer, the purple haired girl held a smile for her. It was a nervous smile but one nonetheless.

 

_‘Ah, there you go, Mal. See? Not that hard.’_

Evie’s features softened and she smiled back. Her smile was warm and welcoming and Mal was sweating. Not only it looked even more beautiful up close instead of on tv, Evie was smiling **at her** while staring directly into her soul. Mal seriously considered asking her to call 911, because she might need an oxygen tank.

 

“…Do you want to call someone?”

 

Mal blinked. Evie still had a little smile on her face and was holding her phone, extending it to Mal, but she doesn’t remember Evie ever taking it out of her pocket.

 

_‘Did I fucking black out?’_

Mal stared dumbly at the phone, then at Evie. Her curious and amused expression was back and Mal knew she was making a complete fool of herself.

 

“Uh…”

 

_‘Get it together!’_

 

Mal cleared her throat.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Mal managed to get out and it was so high pitched she almost wished she hadn’t said anything. She reaches out to grab Evie’s phone and she hopes that the blue haired goddess doesn’t notice how badly her hand is shaking. She calls the only friend of hers that, for sure, won’t embarrass her any further. He answers on the third ring.

 

“Carlos? Yeah, it’s me,”

 

She can hear the boy announce her name to the rest of the group.

 

“ **Are you ok?** ” Carlos asks her.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mal brushes off his concern over the blackout immediately and moves along to more pressing matters. Evie gives her another smile and she can feel her cheeks hot like lava. She turns around ever so slightly trying to get herself together and tries her best to focus on the phone call.

 

 _“ImTrappedInAnATMVestibuleWithEvieGrinhilde,”_ Mal blurts out entirely too fast and to high pitched to be understandable, because she’s obviously about to lose it.

 

“ **Huh?** ” She heard Carlos from the other side of the line. Mal takes a deep breath and tries again.

 

_“ImTrappedInAnATMVestibuleWithEvieGrinhilde,”_

The second time around comes out even worse than the first attempt and Mal can _feel_ Evie’s gaze on her.

“ **Mal, I have no freaking idea what you just said,** ”

 

Mal groans.

 

“Oh, my god, Carlos, just put Jay on the phone,”

 

A few seconds pass until she hears Jay.

 

“ **What’s up, dude?** ”

 

Mal repeats what she said to Carlos for a third time, which was no better than the other two. She could feel sweat dripping from her temple. She hears Jay yelling on the other side, echoing her words and she feels relief for a second before she hears Uma and Harry bursting into laughter and Jay snickering. She groans and just hangs up on him and shyly hands the phone back to Evie. The stunning girl nods softly and puts her phone away while Mal crawls back to her little corner of shame.

 

“Morons, all of them,” Mal grumbles quietly to herself, crossing her arms.

 

She shifts awkwardly and her heart starts hammering aggressively against her ribcage when Evie walks over to her.

 

“Would you like some gum?” Evie offers with a smile.

 

“Oh,” Mal blinks dumbly a few times, completely numb from Evie talking to her again. “Is it sugarless?”

 

Evie slightly tilts her head (quite adorably, like a puppy) and looks at the gum wrapper. “I’m sorry, I don’t think so,” She replies.

 

“Then no, thanks,” Mal wanted to smack herself as soon as those words left her mouth. Evie nodded and Mal swears she almost looked disappointed.

 

_‘What the fuck was that!? What is wrong with you? Mental note: If Evie Grimhilde offers you gum, **you take it.** Heck, if she offers you a poisoned apple, **you take it**.’_

Mal nods to herself, stepping forward. Evie looks up at her, curiously.

 

“Actually…gum would be lit,” Mal blurts out.

_‘I actually said: **gum would be lit**. death would be kinder, at this point.’_

Evie chuckles softly at her and takes out a gum from her bag, handing it to Mal. As Mal slowly takes it from Evie’s hand, their fingers touch and she feels like she was just electrocuted, in the best possible way. She smiles awkwardly.

 

“Thank you,” Mal says, barely over a whisper.

 

“You’re welcome,” Evie grins. “I’m Evie, by the way,”

 

_‘You introduce yourself like half the people in this town don’t know your name or how you look like. Please stop being so adorable, I’m losing my mind here!’_

“…And you are?” Evie asks, curious.

 

_‘I’m gay, that’s what I am.’_

 

“Mal,” She surprises herself when she offers her hand for Evie to shake. Evie happily takes it and time stops for just a second when their hands touch.

 

“Pretty name,” Evie says, smiling and Mal blushes so hard it reaches her ears. Mal looks away shyly and Evie chuckles, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Mal looks over for a second before making a decision and she sits next to Evie.

 

“So, why the purple?” Evie inquires, looking at Mal’s purple locks. Mal would never allow anyone ask her so many questions, but it’s Evie, this human version of Aphrodite who’s asking the questions. What is Mal going to do, say no? Of course not.

 

“I, uh…I just really like purple, I guess,” Mal answered honestly. There wasn’t a good reason for it other than the fact that she loves purple so much she even dyed her hair.

 

“I like it. Brings out your eyes,” Evie comments with an honest smile and Mal finds herself feeling like Thor again, like there’s electricity flowing through her veins.

 

“It’s bold for a model to have blue hair,” Mal then says, feeling suddenly a little less of a dumbass and Evie blushes a bit.

 

“So, you know who I am?”

 

“Yeah,” Mal chuckles. “Pretty normal, when you’re on tv all the time,”

 

“Fair point,” Evie chuckles softly. “I like the blue. It’s like you said. It’s bold.” She adds, knowing that Mal meant to ask about it.

 

“Well, I bet you’ve heard this a thousand times, but it looks good on you,” Mal points out.

 

Turns out that actually talking to Evie dialed her whole meltdown down a notch, enough for her to stop embarrassing herself in front of her. Evie had a warm personality and it was easy to make a connection.

 

“I have, from people who don’t really mean it,” Evie confesses. “That was a real compliment, so thank you,” She adds and her cheeks are slightly pink.

 

Mal nods understanding and in that moment the emergency lights make room for the other ones, meaning the blackout was no more. The girls get up.

 

“Well, this was fun,” Evie chuckles.

 

“Yeah,” Mal agrees shoving her hands on the pockets of her ripped jeans. “Thank you for letting me use your phone and for, you know, not suing me for being a dumbass,” She laughs nervously but Evie grins and that helps ease her nerves.

 

“Bye, Mal. I had a great blackout,” Evie says and then leans in, placing a soft kiss on Mal’s cheek. Mal’s heart exploded right there. “Till next time,”

 

Evie then opens the door and walks out of the ATM. Mal watches her leave until she’s out of sight almost slamming her face against the glass.

 

_‘Till next time? What does that mean?’_

Mal was so focused on Evie she only then realizes the girl sneakily handed her a piece of paper and that she had it, in her hand. She unfolds it to reveal a phone number.

 

“When did she…” Mal whispers to herself, not quite believing the most perfect thing under the sun had just given her a piece of paper with her phone number.

 

Mal runs a hand through her hair and a proud grin grows on her lips, making her dimples show.

 

“Till next time, then, Evie.” She says to herself, leaving the ATM and finally going home.

 

**_(‘I promise I’ll be ready when I walk through the door’)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wrote this in an hour, sorry it's really dumb and really short but please enjoy.
> 
> Shoutout to camihbraga for giving me the idea and to my lovely beta/best friend who always has the best reactions to my fics! You guys are the real ones!
> 
> Until next time :) x


End file.
